This disclosure relates in general to weapons systems and, but not by way of limitation, to scout or sniper observation scopes.
Conventional observation scopes are used to view a target some distance away. Magnification or zoom is used to optically enlarge the scene being viewed. In some cases, a laser range finder can be used to determine distance to a target. Additionally, laser designators can be used to mark a target for incoming ordinance. Optical combat identification systems (OCIDS) can also be used to identify friend or foe.
Although these systems work well in most environments, they have neither technical capability nor ballistic fidelity to provide sufficient ballistic solutions. Snipers and gunners are not only required to hold a steady aim while sighting their targets, they're also bound by necessity to follow advanced marksmanship techniques; estimate range, estimate atmospheric conditions, estimate target posture; calculate a firing solution; and correctly adjust sights and accurately lead moving targets.
Projectiles that travel over long distances through various atmospheric conditions ultimately drift off course from their original trajectory. The visual point of aim is, as a rule, slightly different from the actual point of impact of a projectile. A weapon sight can be properly adjusted to match the expected point of impact. If the weapon's sighting mechanism is properly adjusted, and the weapon has been properly stabilized, the projectile should impact very close to the point of aim.
Long range interdiction techniques have been well established to increase the likelihood of acquiring, engaging, and hitting distant targets. To ensure that projectiles hit their intended targets, shooters and observers make observations to gather information about their targets posture and position, and to estimate atmospheric conditions. This data is inserted into a ballistic formula to compute a firing solution. Necessary adjustments are made to the weapon sights or fire control system. The shifted point of aim is intended to pair up with the estimated point of impact. On ground weapon platforms the gunner establishes may establish a “hold” for static targets or “lead” for moving targets. These techniques permit shooters to hit their intended targets with a high degree of accuracy.